Love Story
by TheUltimatePhan
Summary: Based before PP. Sam and Danny's love for each other begins to grow but what happens when they start to follow the same lives as Romeo and Juliet? Will there fates be the same? Bad at summarys! Full one inside. DxS
1. Prologue

Authors notes: Hi people I would just like to say thanks to truephan for helping with with fanfiction and being my beta for this story ^-^ If you actually read this then check out truephan's storys, they rock! Also I don't own Danny Phantom but I did write this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>

Love is a powerful emotion every being in the world feels. Love can be between a boy and girl, a girl, another girl and even two boys, it is still love. In Danny's world, though, love can be between ghosts and human, too, but only rarely. In Danny's case though a ghost-human hybrid can love either as well but in Danny Phantom's life it's between a human being called Sam Manson but an issue lies within their relationship.

As most people know, Romeo and Juliet is a very famous play written by Shakespeare. It tells a story of two lovers from two families that despise each other- almost like Sam's and Danny's parents. Fate knows that the couple should be together even though there families don't. Will Danny and Sam lives end like Romeo and Juliet? (Don't know if this is better than the previous sentances :S)

**Love Story**

**Prologue/Introduction**

It was a dark night, .Small silver and gold stars decorated the velvet black sky, shining light down on the small town. It was a perfect night for stargazing...But for Danny, Sam and Tucker, they were too occupied fighting ghosts to notice or care. The trio were about twenty minutes late home and were still fighting specters but only one ghost remained. The last ghost they had to battle was Skulker.

"Can't you give it a rest, Skulker?" Danny groaned, completely drained from fighting ghosts and school work. If it wasn't his education, it was ghosts; and recently they seemed to be attacking more than ever! The hybrid just wanted to sleep...

"Never! I won't rest until your pelt is mine!" Skulker spat as he created an ectoblast in his metal gloved hand, wanting to finally finish off the hybrid for good. Danny looked at his friends- who were about to join in the fight- and sighed.

"Guys, just go home! I can take Skulker," The halfa shouted, knowing that his friends were also going to get into trouble for being out passed curfew. But to his dismay, his friends ignored his call —though he really knew they would. After all, they never wanted to abandon him during any fight, especially not with a ghost trying to skin him. (I understand what you mean and will keep an eye out for it when writing the next chapter)

The hunter noticed that the hybrid was distracted and shot his ectoblast at Danny. The young hybrid let out a yelp as Skulker's green ectoblast unexpectedly hit him in the back. The force of the blast made Danny lose his ability to fly momentarily, which gave Skulker enough time to pin him to the ground with his foot. The halfa let out a gasp as his back crashed against the pavement. Danny attempted to get up to no avail due to the heavy combat boot lying on his chest.

"Guys!" Danny shouted as Skulker smiled evilly at the unique hybrid under his foot as he created a large ectoblast in his hand intending to finish his prey off. "A little help?" Danny added, now beginning to worry as Skulker's ectoblast got larger and brighter every second.

"Leave him alone!" Sam screamed as she charged a Fenton weapon they had acquired without Mr-Or Mrs-Fenton's permission. The Goth smirked as she aimed the gun dead on the ghost, who was too focused on finishing Danny to care what the humans were up to. "Who's the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter now?" Sam whispered as she pulled the trigger on the weapon.

In only seconds, Danny let out a blood-curdling scream as the ecto-blast Skulker had charged missed his head and hit his chest instead due to Sam's blast knocking Skulker off him. The burning sensation didn't leave Danny's chest even after a few moments which concerned the hybrid. Danny groaned in pain but just managed to stand unaware of the dripping ectoplasm escaping from his chest.

"Danny!" Sam screamed, running towards her friend who was still fighting to stay in ghost form. The hybrid stumbled forward like a drunk man as tried to find Skulker The teens eyes were trying to close but Danny kept them open knowing he needed to protect his friends from the ghost he was still currently fighting.

"Give up, Whelp!" Skulker said, standing up again with a calm demeanor knowing that he had won the fight.

"Never" Danny coughed as he began to advance towards the hunter, only to be pulled back by his very concerned friends. Sam rested a hand on his shoulder trying to sooth the angry teenager and persuade him to flee to no avail.

"If you want Danny, you have to go through us!" Sam said moving in front of her crush, not wanting him harmed anymore. Skulker smiled at Sam's words before lifting his hand aiming an ectoblast at the Goth and Tucker.

"No..." Danny whispered as he attempted to move his body in front of his friends. A green ectoblast hit Sam, throwing her into a wall before it crumbled on top of her. "Sam!" Danny shouted, quickly grabbing his techno geek friend turning him intangible just in time to prevent the other ectoblast from hitting him. The hybrid floated off the ground, quickly dropping Tucker as he prepared to finish the battle once and for all.

"If you want to fight someone,. Fight me." Danny yelled, trying to ignored the pain that was coming from his chest.

"Fine," Skulker growled, hitting Danny with a powerful ectoblast making the halfa fall a few meters backwards and hit the wall next to the Goth, who was unconscious and badly wounded like Danny.

"Danny!" The hybrid heard someone call. There voice was familiar but who did it belong to? A wave of pain ran through the hybrids's body, turning him back into Danny Fenton again. The halfa looked at Sam with a frown before taking her hand and passing out next to her.

* * *

><p>Authors note: The next chapter will be up soon. Again check out truephan's profile and look at her storys!<p> 


	2. Prologue Part 2

**An: Hello readers :D I was quite happy to find some of you guys had put this story on alert for that I thanks you :D Also thank you truephan for being my beta, you rock! So anyway guys I am going away to Kinloss for a week so this fanfiction wont be updated for a while but I will try my best. Also I don't own Danny Phantom! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story <strong>.

Prologue Part 2

Sam's mother and father sat in the waiting room with sober expressions glued to their faces along with Danny's family, their daughter had been injured because of Jack andMaddie's son, their hate for the Fenton family filled their facial expressions for a brief moment before fading back to a sober glare at the wall ahead of them. Sam's father leaned forward**, **placing his chin unconsciously onto the palm of his hand, letting out a frustrated huff, attempting to remember what he had witnessed. Even as he did, he couldn't help but think that once Sam was out of hospital, he and his wife would be determined to keep their daughter away from Danny.

Jeremy Manson, Sam's father, drove the car as his Pamela, sat next to him.

"Where is Sam?" Pamela thought out loud, looking out the window trying to find her daughter.

"I don't know" Sam's father replied, also observing outside their car for their daughter. "She has never been late before," Jeremy whispered as he tried to keep a calm demeanor for his wife's sake.

"Oh my gosh!" Pamela shouted, noticing a large green beam of light coming from a ghost fight next to the road. A girl hit a wall nearby. "Wait! It's Sam!"Sam's mother screamed realizing she was in the middle of a ghost fight.

"My baby!" Jeremy yelled, placing his foot on thebrake. Sam's dad quickly reached for his seat buckle.

"Danny Phantom's there! Did he hurt our daughter?" Pamela shouted, pointing at the halfa who was standing up not realizing there was another ghost there who was about to hit him. The parents couldn't just sit about they knew they had to help their daughter. A blast hit Danny, making the parents jump beforethey quickly exited the car.

"Get away from those kids, spook!" Jack shouted as he aimed an ecto-assault rifle at Skulker; but before the large man could hit the ghost, Tucker sucked the specter into a Fenton thermos.

"Sam!" The Goth's parents shouted in unison, as they ran to their daughter's side to find Danny Phantom holding their unconscious daughter's hand.

"What on earth?" Maddie whispered standing next to Sam's parents along with her husband. Danny Phantom was holding Sam's hand almost as if he had tried to comfort her. Tucker noticed the parents surrounding his friends and quickly realized something. Danny was still in ghost form.

"Wait!" Tucker shouted, running towards the adults but it was too late. Danny Phantom turned back into Danny Fenton. Ectoplasm stopped escaping his chest; it was now crimson red blood.

A wave of gasps escaped the mouths of the parents because of the blood and the truth. Maddie's mind raced "He's Danny Phantom?" She whispered in shock, what should she do?

Jack went over to his son's side and checked for a pulse.

"Someone call 911! Tucker, call your parents," Maddie shouted as she quickly went to Danny's side. Tucker stood in shock, mouth open.

* * *

><p>"Mr… Manson!" The nurse shouted, trying to get theman''s father jumped before acknowledging the nurse, also losing his thoughts in the process. The nurse calmly looked over atDanny's family. "Would you prefer me to speak to you separately?" The nurse asked, looking at the concerned family members.<p>

"It's okay," Maddie said, her thoughts only on her injured son. The nurse looked at the Mansons to get their approval. They nodded, making the nurse smile.

"Daniel has severe burns on his chest but they seem to be healing nicely along with some broken ribs; but he should be fine. We will give him another look over and if he's okay, he can go home," The nurse said in a calm tone. A sigh of relief escaped Danny's parents and sister.

"Samantha has a broken arm along with a few minor burns but she, too, can leave after another check. You can both see them now if you would like," The nurse offered with a smile, knowing the parents would be happy to be reunited with their children.

Danny sat up in the hospital bed with a smile on his face. The doctor had told him he could leave after he informed his parents about caring for his bandages, but something was stuck at the back of his mind. Sam. Is she in the hospital, too? The thought ran through his mind accompanied with the memory he was trying to surface. The thought came to a halt as his parents and sister entered the room.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted happily, running towards her brother to give him a hug. The hybrid opened his arms and accepted the hug before cringing, remembering his burnt chest and broken ribs.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked with a concerned expression glued to his face. Jazz smiled softly at her little brother, knowing he really cared for the Goth.

"She's in the hospital too but she should be getting out, too," Jack said realizing that it would comfort his son knowing she was going to be okay. The halfa nodded but quickly stood on his feet wanting to see Sam.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," Danny said before he began his walk around the corridors to search for the girl he loved, unaware his parents a few meters behind.

The hybrid paced through the corridors as he listened out for Sam. The only thing taking his mind off the physical pain was knowing Sam was in the hospital, she was injured,and he needed to help her.

"Honey! How could you have not told us?" Danny heard, immediately recognizing it as Sam's mother'svoice. Danny cringed- she didn't sound happy.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny asked in a concerned tone as he entered the room. Sam smiled at her friend as she looked into his baby blue eyes seeing that he, too, was okay.

"Keep away from my daughter!" Pamela said harshly, as she looked at the startled and confused halfa. "We don't want ghosts around her!"

Danny froze at her words, a mixture of fear and anger welling within him. Had Sam told her parents?

"Mom, don't-" Sam began, only to be cut off by her father.

"No honey, you can't be friends with Danny Phantom!" Jeremy said with venom dripping in each word.

Danny opened his mouth, trying to think of a lie, only to be interrupted by his parents.

"How dare you yell at my baby!" Maddie shouted as she entered the room and conversation. At this point Danny had frozen with fear. His parents knew, too? Did the world know?

"You don't haveany right to yell at our son!" Jack shouted, completely 's eyes widened along with Jazz and Danny's. They had never seen Mr. Fenton so angry.

"He has robbed stores! Risked lives! Injured our daughter!"Sam's father yelled making Danny's eyes flash with anger and pain.

"Stop fighting!" Sam shouted, only to be ignored as the argument got louder.

Sam and Danny looked each other,sharing the same concerned look.

"I swear if it comes anywhere near Sam, we will expose himfor whatit really is!" Pamela shouted.

Sam and Danny gasped as they looked at each other with now hurt looks. The ghost and Goth were speechless at her threat.

"Leave. Now!"

Danny felt his heart break and knew he had to get out of there. The hybrid turned into Phantom before flying vertical up though the hospital roof. Knowing no one could hear him in the sky, he let out his tears as a quiet sob choked him. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he flew from the hospital heading home to await his parents reaction knowing his true identity.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you liked prologue ^-^ Also if you have time and you enjoyed this fanficiton review :D Anyway I better pack since I am leaving tomorrow and it's already 7pm Bye!<strong>


	3. One Month Later

**Authors note: Hey guys! I have some bad news :( I've been at school for one week and I have been given a extreme amount of homework and revision for an exam which is in 3 days! I'd like to thank truephan for being my beta for this story :D I must also say I do not own Danny Phantom -_- If I did there would be like 100x the angst and DxS romance ^_^ Anyway If I don't update this story I apolgize but you understand my situation and hopefully will forgive me. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Story<span>**

Chapter 1: One Month Later 

It was a stormy morning in Amity Park as the students late for class entered Casper High with tired expressions on their faces. Danny, like usual, was one of them. The hybrid's eyes had bags under them due to the overload of ghost fights again. The teen's parents were concerned for him; his grades had slipped again and his injuries were becoming noticed by them, too. The fights took longer since his side-kicks were now permanently out of action. Danny had forced Tucker to stop ghost fighting; he didn't want him to get injured.

The halfa rushed into his English class only to be given a detention slip by Mr. Lancer which the teenager didn't protest. The hybrid sighed and sat on his normal seat, his baby blue eyes locked onto the book in front of him.

"Ok, class, today we are looking at Shakespeare," Mr. Lancer said calmly as he walked towards the chalkboard.

The teenagers groaned at the idea of reading Shakespeare again. Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes at the upset teenagers and began writing on the chalkboard.

"We are going to analyze Romeo and Juliet. All of you must know about this story even with your small amount on knowledge of plays," Mr. Lancer said in a dry tone as he looked to his class. "I want you to read this in class and at home. We will be writing an essay in a few months, " Mr. Lancer said signaling the class to begin reading.

Danny looked back to find Sam far away from him due to their parents threat that hung over the halfa's head. The Goth's eyes caught Danny's blue ones and frowned, knowing the consequences for the hybrid if she made any contact with him. She wanted to talk to him so much. They hadn't talked in a month and it was taking a toll on both of the teenagers. Danny shared Sam's frown and began to ready Romeo and Juliet in silence."Ring"_Ring_

The sound brought smiles to the teenagers' faces as they jumped out of their seats and raced towards the door. Everyone ran to their lockers and placed their unwanted items inside them, hiding them until after lunch.

Sam placed her books in her locker with a gloomy demeanor. Seeing a photo of Danny, Tucker and her inside her locker made her frown deepen before she let out a soft sigh. But then a small churn came from the Goth's stomach making the teen realize it was lunch time and she was hungry.

Sam sat at a table alone as she ate her salad in peace. A hand touched her shoulder, making the girl jump. The Goth looked swiftly round to find Tucker with a smirk on his lips.

"Sorry Sam, I had a doctor's appointment. So how is the sixteen-year-old feeling today?" Tucker grinned, only to receive a frown from her friend.

"Good, I guess. Are you coming tonight?" Sam asked, a frown still on her face knowing Danny was defiantly unable to go.

"Yeah, I would never miss my best friend's birthday party," Tucker said with a smirk trying to get his friend to smile with no avail. "Hey cheer up! You're sixteen!" Tucker said with a wink and a smile.

A small smile cracked on her lips for her friend's sake.

"Do you remember the dress code?" Sam smirked, raising an eyebrow at her very forgetful friend, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Halloween fancy dress," Tucker said.

It wasn't hard to guess since it was near Halloween and the Goth loved dressing up. Just then, the bell rung, signaling there next class.

"I better go Tucker," Sam said, throwing on her gothic bag pack over her shoulder before standing up.

And as she advanced toward her next class, she was completely unaware of a certain invisible hybrid who was smiling in a nearby corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I wonder what Danny will be up to in the next chapter ;) If you have the time please review and make my day ^_^ If you can't thats fine. Thanks for reading m chapter :D <strong>


	4. Preparing for Love

**Authors notes: Hey people, I would like to say as usual thank you to Truephan for being my beta on this fic, she is truely epic guys! Also I have prelims in November so my fanfic will probably be at a stand still for the whole of November :/ Also Next week I will be going somewhere in Scotland with my boyfriend and his parents for a few weeks so I may not have another update until after November. Anyway I don't own Danny Phantom guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

Chapter 2: Preparing for love

It was six o'clock in Amity Park, the sun lay on the horizon as teenagers walked around the streets with their friends, but for Sam's friends and family they were preparing for the Goth's sixteenth birthday. Sadly for Sam, her parents had invited some unwanted guests from their clubs the Goth didn't even know but the teenager didn't care as long as her real friends were there.

The Goth was in her bedroom preparing for the party. Sam decided that she would dress as a gothic witch. The teen looked at her costume in the mirror and smiled at the site in front of her; her black and purple knee-length dress lay softly on her legs. The torso of the dress looked close to a corset with purple strands hanging from the sides. The dress was complete with black and purple bracelets on her wrists and a long black necklace.

The Goths gaze slowly lowered to the object in her hand, the play "Romeo and Juliet", the Goth smiled at before placing down on her dresser. "I'll read it later." Sam whispered, looking at the front of the book.

The Goth quickly advanced downstairs to find her house covered in Halloween and birthday decorations everywhere. The teen felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. The atmosphere was much different downstairs it felt much happier, much nicer.

Click.

Sam jumped at the sudden flash before frowning at her mischievous friend, Tucker. The teen was dressed in a Danny Phantom jump-suit holding her camera. "Very funny, Tucker." Sam said dryly, noticing the very bad photo of her. The Goth raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"How did you get in my house? Sam asked with both curiosity and slight confusion.

A chuckle came from her friend.

"I turned intangible," Tucker said with a hint of sarcasm, making his goth friend giggle. "Nah, your parents let me in a while ago" Tucker answered again, truthfully, handing his friend her camera. "So are you excited?" The teen asked, nudging his Gothic friend, who shook her head.

"Come on, my parents are bringing some of their friends over soon." Sam said in a dry tone, knowing that her parents' friends were stuck up, rich people Sam couldn't stand.

A knock at the door made both teenagers jump.

"Who could be this early?" Sam whispered as she carefully walked over to the door with a nervous demeanor Sam opened the door with a nervous expression on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Sam," the person standing at the door said. Sam recognized the voice immediately and smiled..

"Danny!" The Goth shouted happily. Sam couldn't help but laugh at Danny's choice in costume: the teen wore a black tuxedo with a white mask, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. The hybrid handed the Goth a red rose, making the girl blush.

"Thank you," Sam said, hugging her best friend, secretly not wanting to let go. The two teens smiled in each other's embrace before gently pulling away from each other, blushing brightly.

"Come in Danny." Sam said in a happy tone, gesturing her friend to enter. The hybrid accepted the invite and entered the home. The halfa's eyes caught Tucker in a Danny Phantom costume, making the teenager narrow his eyes at his friend.

"Nice costume, Tucker," Danny said, sarcasm dripping in his words. Tucker rubbed his neck awkwardly before Sam closed the door and joined the group again.

"Danny, What if my parents recognize you?" Sam asked with concern in her voice. "You know what will happen if you're caught, " The Goth added, reminding the hybrid about her parents' threat

._I swear if it comes anywhere near Sam, we will expose him for what it really is..._

"Don't worry, Sam. My parents didn't even recognize me, so I doubt your parents will," Danny said with a smile. The Goth nodded, reassured by her friend before her front door.

"Hi dear," Sam's mother said, happily entering with her husband and some of their rich friends. Pamela's eyes locked onto Danny, who raised an eyebrow. "And who would you be?" Sam's mother asked with a smile.

The Goth sighed in relief before Danny stood up straight and prepared to answer Pamela.

"Liam" Danny replied, creating the fake name with a confident smile while hiding the panic in his eyes.

"Okay, Liam. Have fun, " Jeremy said before the group of adults left.

Sam and Tucker began laughing at Danny's fake name.

"Liam? Where the heck did that come from?" Tucker chuckled along with Sam.

"I...I don't know, " Danny said, amazed he could make up a name on the spot like that. The hybrid shook it off and smiled at his friend.

"Come on, Liam. The DJ will be starting soon and you and Tuck can help me with the guests when they come. The party will be downstairs," Sam said.


	5. Love?

**Authors notes: Hello guys, happy V-Day! This is my gift to everyone who reads this :) Sorry about the lateness of the chapter but I have had surgery and my 16 year old cat passed away recently so yeah I've had a rough couple months. Anyway I am pretty good right now so here is the next chapter of love story :3 Remember your reviews help me with the fanfiction and generally make me happy :D Also since I've forget to mention I do not own Danny Phantom btw, if I did I would have killed Viacom and kept it on nicktoons :D Anyway on with the story, see you at the bottom page ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

**INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW: THE EPISODE "DOUBLE CROSS MY HEART" DOES NOT EXIST! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND AT THE END **

**Chapter 3: Love?**

The sound of music echoed throughout the neighbourhood where Samantha Manson lived. The Goth's birthday continued into its second hour and everyone in her neighbourhood could tell the party was going to end late tonight.

Teenagers danced throughout the entire home; the faint sound of laughter and voices could just be heard over the heavy metal music as most teenagers enjoyed their night. Inside Sam's bedroom, though, sat Tucker, Danny and Sam as they had finally got to chance to talk as the trio they had missed being.

"So Danny, how is ghost hunting?" Sam asked playing with the rose, her calm demeanour lighting the room.

"Terrible," Danny said with a dry expression. Ghost hunting was still causing problems and Danny had even noticed an increase in attacks! Sam winced at her friend's answer. Tucker quickly joined the conversation before it became awkward.

"Danny, it has been terrible for a year and a half now." Tucker added with a playful smirk.

The halfa smiled softly, realising his friend was right. It could be worse, right? The hybrid's soft blue eyes turned to Sam. Her eyes were still locked on her rose. Danny smiled; she liked his gift.

"Guys, don't you think we should go downstairs?" Tucker asked impatiently, making Sam raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You just want to flirt with girls, don't you, Tucker?" Danny said, a smirk now glued to his face. The techno-geek quickly blushed in embarrassment answering the hybrids question.

"I know you don't need a girlfriend, but I definitely want one." Tucker said, winking at his friend before leaving the two teens alone.

The hybrid rolled his eyes and ignored his friends last comment and advanced downstairs with Sam.

"So Danny, now that Tucker's away, can I ask you a question?" Sam said nervously, as she tried to avoid eye contact with Danny.

Her heart was racing. Why was it so hard for her to speak about love?

"Sure," The halfa said, trying to keep a calm demeanour, unconsciously slowing his walking pace.

Sam looked at Danny nervously as she scratched her neck. "Danny, do you like-" Sam began, before being interrupted by a familiar voice: her mother's.

"Hey kids!" Pamela said, unaware she had just interrupted the teenagers. "I want you to meet someone. Come here! I want you to meet Elliot," Pamela said, as she gestured Elliot to walk forward.

Danny and Sam's eyes widened at Elliot. The teenager was around their age and was wearing a Guys In White costume.

The halfa instinctively tensed due to the fact Elliot was wearing one of his enemys clothing.

"Are you in the Guys-In-White agency?" Sam asked playfully to mask her concern for the halfa standing next to her.

The boy took his glasses off before he addressed Sam with a calm smile.

"Nope, all of the stores didn't have anymore costumes except for these." Elliot chuckled, gesturing his costume.

Sam nodded innocently as she unconsciously played with her raven hair, her eyes locked onto his dark green eyes.

Sam cursed under her breath at knowing what her mother was trying to do: make her date someone wealthy...

"Well I better find your father, Samantha. Why don't you take Elliot to the living room, hmm? Pamela said, smiling at the teens as she left them.

Sam looked at Danny who was looking at Elliot, his eyes sparking with concern. "May I have this dance?" Elliot asked, offering his hand to Sam, who took it. Suddenly something burned in Danny, something the hybrid knew well: jealousy. The hybrid decided to cool down with a drink of punch in hopes to take his mind off the fact his crush was dancing with another guy.

Minutes passed and the halfa sat at a table as he tried to keep his eyes from flashing green again as he witnessed his crush dancing with Elliot. The song was nearly finished and Danny didn't want Sam to come back to find him annoyed. The halfa suddenly had an idea as the song ended and briskly walked over to Sam with a cheeky smirk.

Just as the latest song came on, the halfa quickly ran towards Sam. His face turned red, Danny offered his hand to her as he asked, "Sam, may I have this dance?"

"Yes," Sam said happily as she placed her hand on the hybrid's.

That made them both, very happy. The Goth placed a hand on Danny's shoulder while he placed his softly onto her hip. The teens blushed but positioned themselves to dance. The teenagers danced slowly and in sequence as the introductions played. The hybrid smiled at Sam softly as she spun under his arm with the grace of birds in the air. The dance seemed like it lasted forever, but sadly for the teenagers the song began to slow down. And the end came near, Sam decided to place her head on Danny's chest. The halfa smiled softly as he cupped Sam's chin and unconsciously leaned towards Sam to kiss her. Just as Danny's lips were an inch from Sam's, they were interrupted. Again.

"You guys are good dancers," Elliot said, his eyes staying on Sam.

The hybrid looked away as his eyes flashed neon green. But then, the halfa's eyes widened when he could tell that his eyes hadn't returned to their baby blue color and that a familiar sensation was suddenly beginning to wash over him. Was he going ghost—now?

"I need to go to the toilet," Danny said, exposing his eyes to Sam so she could see his neon green eyes before he ran to the toilets. Panic filled the halfa as he reached the toilet since he could feel the cold sensation in his body becoming stronger. The halfa knew his rage was linked with his ghost half, but he never knew it could make him go ghost...until now.

Inside the living room, Elliot's mobile began to vibrate. "Hang on Sam, I need to take this," The teenager said, quickly rushing out the living room. The teen took out his mobile which began to beep quickly, "I thought so, Danny Phantom is here," Elliot hissed, his eyes filled with anger.

The teenager quickly looked at his contact list before placing his mouth next the phone. "Agent A, I have found Danny Phantom. Send back up ASAP."

Danny stood in the bathroom, trying his hardest to turn into his human form, with no avail. Fear ran through the hybrid, if Sam's parents caught Danny here he would be doomed.

A loud thunderous bang quickly interrupted the halfas worries.

"Get out now!" A voice yelled, slamming his fists against the door.

The hybrid knew he was in more trouble than he initially believed.

"Time to get out of-" Danny began before again being interrupted by the door being slammed open. "Seriously? I can't finish once sentence?" Danny said in a dry tone, his back to the door, not realising two male GIW members had two rather dangerous guns pointed at his head.

"Freeze!" One male hissed, pressing the gun closer to Danny's skull.

The halfa tensed, he was in real trouble. The hybrid knew he couldn't fight inside without exposing himself to Sams parent's; and without a moment to lose, Danny turned intangible and fled the bathroom, guns blazing behind him.

Sam sat in her bedroom looking for Danny in the sky, believing the hybrid had run off to fight a ghost, unaware that the hybrid's jealousy was the reason he turned into Phantom...

"Sam?" A familiar voice whispered. Sam's heart sank at the sight of Danny. T

The teen was in ghost form and green ectoplasm was running down his leg. The teenager flew into Sam's room, wincing.

"What happened?" Sam whispered, her eyes filled with fear, knowing that Danny's enemy was most likely still outside.

The hybrid did not respond to Sam's question, his mind completely focused on his wound. The hybrid turned into his human form, realising the GiW were still close by and were probably following his ecto signature since no one saw the halfa enter the bathroom. The teen was so focused on his wound he didn't even notice Sam standing next to him, holding some gauze.

"Danny, let me help," Sam whispered, the worry in her voice still detectable.

The hybrid surrendered to the girl and allowed her to help his wound. The teen looked at the Goth before placing a hand on her back.

"Thank you, Sam." Danny said, his voice soft as he ran his hand down Sam's back. The Goth blushed as she finished off the hybrid's bandage.

"Don't thank me. You know I would do anything to help you," Sam replied, running her hands through Danny's hair hoping for a positive reaction. "I couldn't imagine my life without you, Danny. I...I love you." Sam said, panic exploding in her mind.

The hybrid cupped the worried Goth's chin and kissed her. The halfa's soft lips met the Goth's, each of them feeling love swell in their chests at the touch.

"I love you too, Sam. I've always loved you." Danny said, his tear glazed eyes filled with love.

Sam began to kiss Danny once more as the sensation in their chests grew with every second.

Finally, the two teenagers had finally admitted their love, although at this moment both had forgotten each of their parents' ban on them seeing each other...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Yeah Elliot is OOC but still I didnt want to make an OC that wants a relationship with a main character that has a cannon partner (Sam in this case) and due to the fact I hate Mary sues (no offence to Mary sues) and I ain't going to be a hypocite (can't spell) Anyway besides that rant I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and reviews would be nice (if you have any spare time) anyway I hope you all have a wonderful time today :D <strong>


End file.
